Encuentro con sazón
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Le importaba poco o nada secuestrarlo a la cocina de esa manera. Ya no aguantaba más. Wallace/Narciso.


_**~Encuentro con sazón~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em> **Pokémon no es mío.

_**Advertencias:** _Narciso/Wallace (yaoi), em... posible Ooc (no supe cómo rayos es Narciso, pues solo aparece cuando voy a desafiar al Alto mando en Pokémon xD)

**_Nota_ _adicional:_** Tuve problemas con la fecha, así que es lo que pude hacer en menos de seis horas luchando para que me saliera algo coherente. Este fic participa en la Batalla de Drabbles del sensual foro "Dex holders del prof. Oak" (link en mi perfil). Rex, un placer que me hayas escogido :3

* * *

><p>El comedor principal era excepcional. Los cinco tenedores siempre estaban puestos sobre las mesas para que el cliente dispusiera de ellos cuando guste. La decoración, ni que decir. Adornaban las mesas hermosos candelabros, esperando que en la noche fueran usados para una velada romántica. Así era el hotel Ricachilton.<p>

Un mozo se acercó a la mesa más arrinconada del lugar. Allí, un joven con patillas enigmáticas se encontraba con el dinero necesario para pagar por lo consumido. Pero el mozo no iba rumbo a Wallace por ese motivo.

–Su cuenta ha sido pagada –dijo cuando llegó a estar cerca del comensal.

Este adquirió un gesto de sorpresa ¿Por qué lo dejarían comer gratis en un lugar tan caro?

–¿A qué debo el honor?

–A que el chef lo recuerda muy bien, señor.

* * *

><p>El camarero volvió a la cocina, donde lo esperaba su jefe. Este le enfatizó la mirada, preguntando qué tan bien había resultado todo.<p>

Sonrió al saber que había puesto en jaque al chico imperturbable que alguna vez se cuestionó la belleza de sus creaciones, pero al que le debía su gratitud y algo más.

* * *

><p>Wallace volvió a su suite. Era su semana favorita del año, su semana de vacaciones. Aquella que había decidido invertir en Kalos, una ciudad bella por donde la miren. Si bien había vivido allí un año de su adolescencia, era bueno regresar y ver qué tan cambiada estaba la región. Y esperar que los recuerdos lleguen como suspiros.<p>

Y la duda era ¿por qué habían pagado su cena?

No hizo nada extraordinario en los días que pasaron de su estadía. Sin embargo, se había ganado ya la admiración de alguien. O eso pensó.

Se quitó la boina y se enrizó las patillas en señal de ansiedad. Por un momento, contempló la vista desde su balcón. La Luna lo hipnotizaba.

* * *

><p>Cuando se enteró que esa persona volvería a Kalos y se hospedaría en el hotel donde trabajaba, no dudó en que las segundas oportunidades existían.<p>

Narciso era una de las personas más centradas y dedicadas de la región. La perfecta combinación de chef y miembro del Alto Mando. Sin embargo, su motivación había surgido de un chico raro que lo ayudó a entender que la belleza puede convertir a la comida en una obra de arte.

* * *

><p>El itinerario de esa mañana era algo apretado. Luego de desayunar tenía que ir al tour por los lugares célebres de Luminalia, incluido el Museo de Arte que tanto le interesaba ver.<p>

Descendió hacia la primera planta luego que luchara contra sus impulsos de usar capa nuevamente. Tendría que adaptarse a la moda de la región. Nada muy exagerado, para empezar.

Se sentó en la barra y se acercó el mismo camarero que la anterior noche. Esta vez llevaba consigo unos sándwiches gourmet perfectamente cortados y con relleno enigmáticamente provocador.

–Buenos días, señor Wallace. Hoy le traje aperitivos nuevamente de parte del chef, espera que sea de su agrado. Ha trabajado duro para evitar que alguien diga que su comida no es "bella".

Y así fue como se dio cuenta que dejó cosas sin terminar antes de volver a Hoenn hace años, cosas que ahora exigían una solución. No pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo nuevamente.

Sin pedir autorización alguna, ingresó a la cocina. Era una decisiva marcha hacia la pregunta de una respuesta.

Lo esperaba, es por eso que su presencia fue la primera que vio. Era un tipo alto, de cabello rubio y un flequillo ondulado de izquierda a derecha. El uniforme lo hacía ver elegante y real, a pesar de llevar pequeñas manchas de comida. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal desafiante.

–Wallace ¿vienes a hacer algún reclamo por la comida? ¿No está a la altura de lo que tú llamas "belleza"?

Dudó un momento se veía tan diferente que apenas pudo asociar lo que veía a lo que pensaba encontrar.

–Narciso… ¿En serio eres tú? –dijo asombrado el de Hoenn.

–No me iba a quedar como me dejaste para siempre.

–Pero ¡Estás casi irreconocible! ¡Al fin cambiaste de peinado! Déjame decirte que nunca te quedó bien el cabello largo, pero…

–Tu opinión sigue siendo algo filuda.

–Solo digo la verdad, pero debo admitir que has mejorado bastante. La cena de ayer estuvo deliciosa, mientras que los sándwiches de hoy se veían irresistibles. Pero ¿por qué lo haces? Me haces pensar que te deberé alguna retribución.

–Solo por cuestiones formales. Pero, deberíamos charlar un poco luego ¿no crees? Opino que este momento no es el adecuado para hablar de "eso".

Acentuó la última palabra y Wallace entendió. Escarbando en la memoria recuerda que por curiosidad se atrevió a ir más allá de una amistad con él, que prometió que regresaría el próximo verano y que nunca lo hizo. La culpa lo carcomió por una temporada hasta que su rutina en Hoenn le borró la memoria.

–Cerramos a las diez, te esperará quince minutos a partir de allí en la barra –le susurró en el oído mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera y disipaba el pequeño escándalo que provocó.

Wallace salió más confundido de lo que entró.

* * *

><p>Y es que ninguno recordaba haberle puesto punto final a nada.<p>

–La belleza va más allá de pokémons adorables, no te das cuenta de eso porque fuiste capaz de quemar tu cocina –dijo irónico Narciso.

–¿Así que el problema estaba en mis pokémons?

–Todo eran tus malditos pokémons ¿Te pusiste a pensar que me separaban de ti? Tú fuiste quién me ayudó a mejorar mi técnica, cretino. La belleza es algo aplicable no solo en tus estúpidos concursos. Joder, nunca lo entendiste.

–¡NO DIGAS ESO DE MIS HIJOS! ¿ACASO ESTÁS CELOSO?

Le importaba poco o nada secuestrarlo a la cocina de esa manera. Ya no aguantaba más.

Habían bebido demasiado vino esa noche como para tener total conciencia de sus actos; mientras caminaban torpemente entrelazados por el lugar de preparación de los manjares, tropezaban con ollas, utensilios y demás.

Un encuentro con picante sazón.

* * *

><p>Las votaciones serán desde el grupo en Facebook: "Fanfiction Pokémon :D"<p>

En fin ¡Saludos!


End file.
